


Primera Digresión

by nxymxrjr (KingPreussen)



Series: La Sinfonía [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Organized Crime, minor blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/nxymxrjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rafinha didn't think of himself as a worrier. He was cautious, yes, and prone to hesitation rather than action, but he wasn't </i>worried<i> about anything on a regular basis.</i></p><p>
  <i>Well, except for Neymar.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>A side-story in the Crime Boss!Messi universe. Rafinha's POV
            </blockquote>





	Primera Digresión

**Author's Note:**

> just a little cute thing
> 
> i hope you like it

Rafinha didn't think of himself as a worrier. He was cautious, yes, and prone to hesitation rather than action, but he wasn't _worried_ about anything on a regular basis.

Well, except for Neymar.

It was like his friend was determined to get lost no matter what. Rafinha was almost sure that he hadn't left the house, because none of the guards went with him and all of the cars were still there, but Neymar knew ways out that no one but Lio was sure of.

Rafinha met Gerard on the first floor, talking with a few staff members he wasn't familiar with. Gerard was wiping blood off his hands with a black towel while he spoke; something instinctual and visceral made Rafinha shrink away from the sight, but if even Neymar was alright with it, then Rafinha couldn't have a problem. It would hurt his pride.

"Hello, Rafinha," Gerard said with a grin. The staff members looked at him, recognized him with widening eyes, and turned away to converse among themselves. "What's up? You and Neymar making plans to paint the town red?"

Without looking at Gerard's hands again, Rafinha cleared his throat and said, "I was looking for him, actually. Have you seen him?"

Gerard put the towel down on the duffel bag at his feet. His expression, always light, turned a bit more serious. "No. Have you checked his bedroom?"

Rafinha stuck his tongue out. "If he's there, Lio's there, and I don't want to walk in on whatever they're doing." He had already caught them in the act more than once and every time he was disgusted. It didn't help that they loved to fuck in places he _ate_.

"Oh." Gerard grinned at him. "I see. Well, good luck. Let me know if you still can't find him."

Rafinha said his goodbyes and left the foyer, walking down the hallway to the stairs. He would check a couple of the libraries and studies, and press his ear up against their bedroom door, and if he didn't find Neymar he would give it up.

After scouting the upstairs--with no suspicious sounds coming out of any bedrooms, thank God--Rafinha made his way into the basement rooms. There was the wine cellar, where Neymar wasn't likely to go, a few vaults, and the den. It was a private, family only room, so the only guards there were stationed in the hall. Rafinha smiled at them both and they stepped aside, allowing him to push the doors open.

There was a fire burning low in the hearth, bathing the space in orange light. The room was full of couches and pillows and blankets thanks to Neymar's impeccable design influence. Really there was nothing in there to do except read or sleep, so Rafinha didn't abuse his privilege to enter.

Rafinha sighed in relief. Across from the fire, buried in blankets, Neymar was sleeping soundly. He was dressed in an overlarge Barcelona jersey (probably a gift from Dani Alves, one of his best friends and a professional footballer) and his boyfriend, still in his suit but his tie loose around his neck, was lying on top of him.

Rafinha couldn't remember ever seeing Lio sleep before. He looked much more relaxed, of course, but one of his hands was wrapped possessively around Neymar's wrist. Rafinha had no doubt that if he wasn't a familiar presence, Lio would be awake with a gun to his head before he could even be a real threat.

He took a few silent steps closer on the thick rug until he was right next to them, and then brushed Neymar's hair aside to kiss his forehead. He didn't want to be around Neymar all of the time, because he knew they would drive each other crazy to be in constant contact, but he felt much better knowing Neymar was safe and sound. "I need to put a tracker on you," he murmured to himself.

"I already have." Rafinha started and looked down to where Lio had his head rested on Neymar's stomach when he walked in. He had his chin in his hands now, elbows resting either side of Neymar's waist. "I take it you've been looking for him for a while."

"Yeah." Rafinha felt a bit embarrassed. "Just checking on him."

Lio blinked, expression unreadable. "You're a good friend."

Rafinha knew that his face was reddening; he shifted from foot to foot and broke Lio's stare. "I like to think so." He paused. "I know where he is now, so…." He stepped backward.

"Neymar will be up in about an hour," Lio said softly. Rafinha nodded and smiled slightly, leaving the room and shutting the doors behind him.

* * *

A few moments later, Lio said, "Are you alright, darling?"

Neymar smiled slightly. "I love him," he said without opening his eyes, shifting his hand from the back of Lio's neck to run his fingers through the Argentine's hair. Lio released his other wrist but all Neymar did was interlock their fingers. "I can't believe he's stuck by me all this time."

Lio hummed noncommittally. "I'm glad you have him," he replied sincerely.

That was enough thinking about other people, in Lio's opinion. He leaned up a bit more to push Neymar's shirt up to his chest, revealing a pair of Lio's own silk boxers and Neymar's delicious copper skin. Neymar's hands tightened in his hair and Lio grinned.

"I love _you_ ," Neymar growled in an entirely different tone. Lio pressed a kiss to his stomach and he shivered, bending his knees so Lio was bracketed between them.

"I know." Lio proceeded to show him exactly how much.


End file.
